1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an all mechanical, cam controlled, automatic positioning mechanism for automatically controlling and moving the working head of a machine tool or the like in a multi-directional manner and which is relatively simple, inexpensive, rugged, substantially maintenance free and dependable in operation.
More specifically, the invention relates to a multi-directional movement either along a Z-axis and/or, cam controlled mechanical positioning apparatus of the same general type as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,272, issued May 2, 1979--Ralph S. Mosher--Inventor--entitled "Low Cost Cam Controlled Positioning Apparatus"--Assigned to Robotics, Inc., and in particular, makes available a mechanism whereby the apparatus is provided with the capability of operating in three dimensions with or without the inclusion of additional degrees of freedom for movement of the working head in pitch, roll and yaw.
2. Background State of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,272 describes a two-dimensional movement, cam controlled, all mechanical automatic positioning apparatus for automatically positioning the working head of a machine tool or the like along a predetermined pattern of movement within a two-dimensional (x-y) plane. This invention greatly expands the number of useful applications of the apparatus by increasing the number and nature of controlled movements achievable with the apparatus.